


So You Think You Can't Dance

by h_itoshi



Series: University AU [6]
Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His sister's been planning her wedding for months now, and even though Nikaido's happy for her, she's turning more and more into Bridezilla the closer it gets to the wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So You Think You Can't Dance

Nikaido stares at his laptop with wide eyes before setting it aside with a sigh, rubbing a hand against his forehead slowly. She can't be fucking serious.

"Nika, what's wrong?" Senga's voice sounds a little worried, and when Nikaido glances up, Senga stands in the doorway to the kitchen, half-dressed and chewing some piece of fruit from a bowl in his hand, looking concerned.

Nikaido sighs again, deeper this time. "You know my sister's wedding?"

Senga nods, a small smile sneaking onto his lips, since there has been _a lot_ of talk about that lately.

"She mailed me about that there's going to be formal dancing and she wants me to learn to _waltz_." Nikaido whines, horrified.

Senga blinks in surprise for a few seconds, before he starts laughing. "That's it?"

"What do you mean that's it?" Nikaido frowns, thinking it's a pretty big _it,_ especially when you have to handle the thought at 7 in the morning.

His sister's been planning her wedding for months now, and even though Nikaido's happy for her, she's turning more and more into Bridezilla the closer it gets to the wedding. He doesn't even talk to his sister a lot normally, not since she moved out and even less since he started university, but she was very keen on him coming to her wedding and bringing Senga, whom their parents still haven't met. Senga's grin right now is because he's officially invited; he was almost in tears when Nikaido told him, and it was seriously the sweetest thing Nikaido's ever seen.

"That's easy, right?" Senga smiles, sliding a hand into his hair and absentmindedly shakes it a little to make his hair dry faster. "Not like when she asked you something about clothing and you didn't even know she talked about clothes."

He grins at the memory and shoves another piece of fruit into his mouth, and Nikaido scowls at him, remembering how much Senga laughed at it, and that he'd made him stop. Physically.

"What do you mean easy, how am I supposed to learn that? Who even teaches it? I hope she pays." Nikaido mutters, crossing his arms over the worn T-shirt he sleeps in.

Senga's eyebrows rise, but he finishes chewing and swallows before he talks, a small smile lighting up his otherwise sceptic face. "You're kidding, right?"

"No?" Nikaido asks, raising an eyebrow back, and he really is too tired for this conversation if it's something he's supposed to understand. His own class doesn't start in another three hours, but Senga has an early morning, and Nikaido normally wakes up enough to see him off before going back to sleep.

"I'll teach you of course." Senga giggles, before glancing at the time on his phone and hurries to eat the rest of his fruit.

" _You_ will?" Nikaido still doesn't really get it. "Do you know how to?"

Senga actually looks a little offended by that.

"Nika, seriously?" He asks, this time without bothering to finish chewing. "I'm a third year, don't you think we've learned the classic dances?"

Nikaido looks at him for a moment, a little helplessly, and Senga smiles again, putting his bowl down on the counter.

"You are way too cute when you're not awake." Senga laughs as he grabs his jeans from the floor by the bed.

"Whatever." Nikaido grumbles, lying back down in bed and pulls the covers up to his chest, relishing in being able to keep sleeping. He looks at Senga getting dressed, slowly processing the new information. "Are you good at it?"

Senga looks confused for a moment, buckling his belt, but then seems to get it and grins. "Waltzing? Decent. Good enough to teach you."

"I don't even want to learn, I'm not good at dancing." Nikaido mutters into his pillow that mostly smells like Senga. "Why do I have to, isn't she the one who's gonna waltz?"

Senga laughs at that and starts picking up the books and notes he needs from around the room. "Well, I think you said a couple weeks ago 'I'll do anything she says as long as she won't freak out at me again'. It's fun Nika, I promise."

And Senga's small, hopeful smile as he stuffs papers into his bag makes Nikaido's heart twist a little with how adorably amazing he is and how happy Nikaido is to have him. That dangerous madly-in-love-feeling that makes him agree to just about anything Senga says.

"Yeah whatever." He says after a moment of trying to fight the feeling by hiding his face in his pillow, voice muffled. "Okay."

Senga just laughs and Nikaido feels the bed dip as he sits down on the edge of it, laying a hand on Nikaido's back. "Hey. I'll be nice to you okay?"

Then Nikaido feels lips against the back of his neck, and he turns around to try and meet them with his own, but Senga's already risen and hurried to the bathroom.

"You better be!" He calls after Senga, even though he knows that Senga probably couldn't even be irritated at Fujigaya at his bitchiest when teaching something.

 

Still, Nikaido's nervous when he goes to meet Senga at the dance studio after school. He's spent his day complaining to Yokoo about how his sister is going batshit crazy and there's no help for her, but didn't mention his dance class in case Yokoo would laugh at him. Yokoo just bears with him, since there's only three weeks until the wedding and Nikaido's promised them all that they can come after the reception and have all the free drinks they want. With his sister's permission of course.

He finds Senga alone in the well lit room, sitting crosslegged next to the sound system control in sweatpants and a dark tank top, scrolling through his phone.

"Hey." Senga smiles softly when he looks up and sees Nikaido, and there's something in his smile that melts away all of Nikaido's apprehensions.

"Hey." He says back, unable to keep from smiling back as he drops his bag on the floor and starts shrugging off his jacket. “I still don't get why we can't do this at home.”

“Why, don't you like the huge mirror seeing your every mistake?” Senga teases, and Nikaido just glares at him.

Senga laughs and rolls his eyes. “Because there's space here.”

“Whatever.” Nikaido drops his jacket as well, left in his T-shirt and jeans, and he doesn't feel like he fits in here. He glances at himself in the full wall mirror, and can't help but start fixing his hair and thinking he looks absolutely horrible, especially in this bright light. “Geez how can you look at yourself like this everyday?”

He sees Senga stand through the mirror, laying his phone on the table where the stereo is situated, and he just grins. “I don't really look at me, I look at my movements.”

Nikaido makes a face of confusion at that, but it feels strange seeing it and he makes a grimace at himself instead. “What's the difference even?”

Senga steps up behind him, looping strong arms around Nikaido's waist and lays his chin on his shoulder. “You'll see.”

Nikaido rolls his eyes, but places his hands over Senga's on his belly, gently stroking his skin with his thumbs, and earns a tiny kiss to his neck. _That_ is something that looks good in the mirror, Senga's lips on his skin, and when Senga looks up Nikaido's eyes are wide with interest.

Unfortunately, Senga just laughs at him and pulls back. “Come on, let's get on with this before you develop a mirror kink.”

“Too late.” Nikaido says, faking an apologetic tone before shrugging. “Sorry not sorry.”

“Nika-chan you are such a freak.” Senga says back, but his tone is fond and a little interested, and Nikaido thinks that he may have a chance of getting somewhere with that another time. Right now though, Senga's in dance-mode. “Okay, so do you know anything about waltz?”

“It's... a dance?” Nikaido tries dejectedly. “It's slow and looks pretty boring and my sister wants me to learn it?”

Anyone else would be annoyed at him when he's like this, but Senga's eyes are practically glowing with the want to teach him and some other emotion that Nikaido's started to suspect means that Senga finds him adorable.

“It's a classic and it doesn't have to be slow.” Senga corrects, but his tone is soft. “It's in triple time, you recognize that? It goes one, two, three, like in Sleeping Beauty, the Disney movie?”

Nikaido nods slowly because it does sound familiar even though he used to be very busy being attracted to the prince in that movie when he watched it and didn't even think about the music. He makes a face at the thought because hell even as a five year old he was gay.

“What?” Senga asks, amused.

“I used to watch that movie because the prince is really handsome.” Nikaido admits and can't help but blush a little. “And he had a horse.”

Senga can't hide his you-are-so-cute-smile and reaches out to take Nikaido's hand. “Nika, you know what I love about you? You're even more gay than I am. Now stop being so damn cute or I'll be distracted.”

“... Distracted how?” Nikaido asks hopefully, tugging Senga a little closer by the hand that is still in his, but Senga pulls away with another laugh.

“Stop doing it on purpose, you want to learn right? So your sister won't kill you?” He asks with a smile and a raised eyebrow and Nikaido lets go with a sigh of defeat.

“Yeah okay, you were saying? Something about one two three?” He asks, trying to think of his sister's fury and not ways he could distract Senga.

“Right. So that's the tempo you step in, yeah?” Senga checks that Nikaido understands, and even he gets that. “So we should try, you want to be the girl or the boy?”

“I like when you're the girl?” Nikaido can't help the grin, but Senga just gives him another unimpressed look and Nikaido hurries to defend himself. “I mean, I will be dancing as the boy after all?”

“Then, do you know how to lead?” Senga asks, a genuine question, and Nikaido has to admit that no, of course he doesn't.

“Then you'll be the girl for now and I'll show you how it's done.” Senga smirks, but only for a second, before he steps forward and takes Nikaido's hands in his. “So, if you're the girl, you will hold one of my hands... This one.”

He raises their joined hands where Nikaido's right hand is. “And you're not really supposed to hold on, just let it rest in mine, okay? I'm going to guide you with it and if you hold to hard, you're not gonna feel it.”

Nikaido glances at Senga's face and then at their hands, unlacing his fingers from Senga's and he can't even remember who laced them together, then places his hand in Senga's, trying to follow instructions and he feels _really_ girly.

“No, even lighter.” Senga corrects softly. “As if my hand is a table and you just happened to lay yours there.”

Nikaido sighs and tries again until Senga's happy.

“Then this one...” He raises Nikaido's left hand. “Will probably be holding your dress.”

Nikaido snorts a laugh at that, but Senga just winks at him. “I think you'd look good in a dress. But, since you don't have one right now, you can keep your hand on my shoulder.”

Nikaido gives him a look of disbelief at the dress comment, but places his other hand on Senga's shoulder, instinctively squeezing a little, holding on to the muscles, before he realizes that might be wrong. “Does it have to be as featherlight?”

“No, you can hold how you want.” Senga smiles, and an amused glance from under dark lashes is all it takes for Nikaido to involuntarily squeeze harder. “I will be holding your hand, and a hand at your shoulder blade, or waist depending on how hardcore you wanna be.”

“... What's the difference?” Nikaido asks, because he really just wants the easiest way.

“Well, if you're doing it the right way it's at your shoulder blade, but if you're more relaxed the waist is okay. If it's slow, go for the waist.”

“Let's go for the waist.” Nikaido decides, because he does _not_ want to go faster than he has to.

“Okay.” Senga smiles, letting his hand slide into the perfect place on Nikaido's waist, warm through the thin fabric of his old T-shirt. “Now, what you do when you lead, is decide pretty much everything you're doing, and conveying it to your partner. Conveying is the difficult part.”

“Okay.” Nikaido says, hanging on every word Senga's saying because he can be attentive when he has to.

“Often though, girls try to lead themselves and then chaos ensues.” Senga says apologetically. “But, if you're good at leading they normally stop pretty quickly.”

“Oh good. Did you dance with a lot of girls that aren't your classmates?” Nikaido asks, trying to sound casual but it doesn't come out quite the way he wants it to.

“Don't be jealous Nika, it doesn't suit you.” Senga takes his hand from Nikaido's waist to flick his forehead, but he mostly looks amused, and then puts his hand back and continues as if Nikaido didn't say anything. “So, once you've decided what you want to do in the dance, you have to let your partner know. This is where the touch comes in. ...Oh right, we're supposed to be closer together too but we'll get to that.”

Nikaido glances down between them where the gap is less than a decimetre and wonders how much closer they're going to be.

“Anyway. Say that I want to move forward. Then you will have to take a step back. So I'll show you that.” Nikaido is a little taken aback by how easily his body does exactly what Senga's saying when there's a firm but gentle pressure against his hand and on his waist, not pushing but hinting backwards, and he automatically steps back.

“Oh.” He says, looking down at his feet and then up at Senga. He remembers dancing in middle school once during a PE class, trying to lead a girl who only stepped on his feet and he didn't want to hold her hand, but that was clearly worlds away from this.

“Mm.” Senga agrees knowingly, then there's light pressure again and Nikaido's urged to take a step right. “It's pretty clear to you where you're supposed to be going, right?”

“Yeah.” Nikaido agrees, and there's something fluttering in his chest, something that is similar to how he feels when he watches Senga's performances. “You're really good at this.”

Senga smiles, a little flattered and shy and Nikaido falls in love for the millionth time. “Thanks. We're not even dancing yet though.”

They reverse their positions and Senga urges Nikaido to try and lead, laughing at him when he tries too hard and corrects him when he doesn't get the timing right.

“When you've practised enough, you're going to convey what you're doing at the exact same second you decide it, without thinking.” He says after he tells Nikaido that's okay, he's gotten the hang of it.

Nikaido makes a face because leading was a whole lot more difficult than he'd thought, and he ended up pushing two different directions more than once when he was just getting it and then suddenly started thinking.

“You did good.” Senga gently touches Nikaido's cheek when he tries to look away. “Want me to show you the basic steps and then we'll quit for today?”

“Okay.” Nikaido agrees, since he needs to know what to do before he can convey it.

“I'll be the girl then, since you don't want to re-learn this.” Senga offers, and Nikaido just nods, then his eyes widen a little when Senga lays his hands where they're supposed to be and then presses his hips into Nikaido's.

“Ken-chan!” Nikaido protests, his body reacting embarrassingly fast, but Senga just grins, only letting up a little on the pressure.

“We're supposed to be this close together.” He says, and if there isn't a hint of mischief in his voice Nikaido's going to eat all of his homework papers and that's a bunch. “It's supposed to be... like this.”

He leans his upper body back a little, and uses his hand on Nikaido's shoulder to push him back as well, and then makes Nikaido look at them in the mirror.

It looks... professional, like it does on dance shows on TV, but Nikaido's got a small blush and he's definitely not going to be able to focus like this.

“But if it makes you more comfortable, we can have a small distance, since you're still learning.” Senga smiles and then rocks his hips the tiniest into Nikaido's before taking a step back, and Nikaido grits his teeth at what a fucking tease he is, always is. He breathes a few times, trying not to look at Senga's knowing smirk.

“Whatever.” He grumbles and gives Senga a glare that clearly says to cut the crap or let Nikaido do something.

“Sorry.” Senga smiles, a little sheepish once he sees Nikaido's look. “You're just so much fun to play with. I've never danced with a boyfriend before.”

“Yeah I sure hope you don't do that to everyone you dance with.” Nikaido mutters, and Senga just leans forward to place a noisy kiss on his cheek.

“Sorry, really. I'll dance dirty with you some other time.”

“Please.” Nikaido says, licking his lips and trying to focus. “Are we doing those steps now or what, because we're totally making out when we're done.”

Senga giggles, but then resumes the position he had as the girl. “Okay, yeah.”

They go through the basics of how the rhythm works, and Nikaido feels ridiculous when he has to just step in the same place several times, on his toes, but then Senga tells him to focus and look in the mirror once, and it kind of looks good.

Nikaido learns more than he thought he would, and once they manage a perfect basic square and Nikaido leads it properly, Senga says that's enough and you should stop when things are going well.

“You're going to dance better than your sister if we keep this up.” Senga smiles against Nikaido's lips as he's pushed against the mirror by Nikaido's eager hands.

“You're a good teacher.” Nikaido agrees, his eyelashes fluttering when Senga brushes a kiss of the softest friction against his lips. “I can live with the classes if this is the motivation.”

“Good.” Senga agrees, one arm looping around Nikaido's neck as his other hand slides into Nikaido's hair. “Let's do this again then. There's a lot of time in three weeks. I could teach you how to-”

Nikaido shuts him up with a kiss, deciding that there's definitely been enough teaching for one day.

 

\----------

 

 


End file.
